Naruto's secret life
by tangune
Summary: Naruto is on under cover mission


Naruto,s secret life chapter 1

Naruto was A 10 year old boy he was the youngest anbu known . One day Naruto was called to the office. and the leader asked him to go on A under cover mission as A student. yes anything for you! well ill have to buy A outfit. well Naruto went shopping um its been ages since I have had to go shopping... oh this will make me stick out. A( black and orange) track suit .he had went home after he got his cloths. the next morning he woke up and got ready for the first day of the Accademy. ok today we are going to test your skills, as A ninja, lets go outside and do shuriken practice. Naruto was second in line. to hit the target and only hit the target onces . then he watched the Uchia do it, and he did it like he wanted to really attack someone! well they went back inside and the rest of the day. then Naruto reported to the leader, just like he was told. the 7 months had gone by. and it was testing time! Naruto had tested and passed the test ! ok tomorrow I learn who is on my team ! well I already was told I have kakashi as my sensei , The next day they told the teams . Ok you are all new ninja in training. and I will be calling your teams ok team one Ino Chouji Shikamaru

team 2 Ten ten Neji Lee and

team 3 Kiba Hinata and bug boy

and they finally got to team seven Sakura Sauske and Naruto...

that afternoon they had to wait for Kakashi to show up it took 15 minutes for him to show up !

ok we meet on the roof top. Naruto was the first one up there" hello Kakashi ! so long time no see' Wolf: oh have we met before ? yes you wer Anbu. And became Aanbu at age 13 Kakashi,s eye widen because not many knew that information about him, ok so whats your name? its Naruto well the rest of the team should show up soon! well about 4 minutes went by and the other two showed up. hello its about time you showed up" ok everyone calm down! ok how about we introduce each other? said Kakashi ok you first on the right" im Naruto Uzumaki" and I have a garden and I like to pull pranks in fact thats what im poplular for! ha ha as he laughed" ok I eat ramen and thats it.

I think I over did it.

im Sakura . and all she could do was look at Sauske, oh I pick flowers and cant stand Naruto !

ok next as Kakashi went into memorie lane. im Sauske Uchia. and I must become the strongest so I can beat my brother

and I have no likes just dislikes... I have lots of work to do with this team Naruto come here ok , how did you know so much about me?

you are famous in Anbu Ops. I am always hearing stories about the famous Kakashi ...oh really! well I gues my comrads still remember me. anyways how old wer you when you joined Anbu Ops? I have not been in that long. I actually have already been through this genin thing said Naruto. I left the accademy when I was 9. thats almost as good of a record as mine ,said Kakashi. well I will see you tomorrow. " the next day Naruto went to area7 and they took a survival test Kakashi hid in the tree,s while he watched to see how good of team work they did, ok Naruto caught the dinner. and the other two made the fire ,and set up camp. ok it looks like no fighting yet..

then suddenly three people jumped out of A bush, and attacked . and they each faught A diffrent apponent, Naruto faught one of his Anbu comrads. and the other two faught with two Chunin. ok you pass as Kakashi jumped out of a tree. wow you had us scared said Sakura .well it was to test how you would react being outside of the village, and what you would do when A enemy attacked. and these two people are from the village. one of them was Iruka there accademy Sensei. and Kakashi was proud of them! then the Anbu disapeared in thin air, where did they go? asked Sakura. they went back to the HQ for Anbu, well any ways my young ones you did good and I will give the Hokage the results of your test. as Kakashi walked off. ok meet me at the bridge tomorrow at dawn...

well that night Naruto and kakashi went and had Ramen. so Kakashi yea? Naruto well would you meet me at the bridge ? and teach me some new techniques? Sure I still have some stuff up my sleeve, the next day Naruto got to the bridge 5 minutes earlier than the others well whats up your sleeve kakashi? ok I have a technique im going to show you ok Kakashi brought out Pukan . a cute little puppy that was brown well im going to be teaching Naruto how to summon dogs like you guys 'oh realy boss!

said the puppy wow that dog can talk... yea im a talking dog bow wow! ha ha said kakashi. ok just sign the contract and lets get started naruto signed and they practice summoning dogs for ten minutes. ok I hear them coming said naruto oh I see pink hair said kakashi. ok lesson over and Pukan disapeared. ok what are we doing asked the cheerful pink hair girl' well we are going to see the leader first then we will do some training.. ok they went to the leader, and he saw Naruto in his under cover outfit. and the leader just smirked at naruto .. ok well we have no missions for you today Kakashi. but I will call you as soon as one is open.

ok off to area 7 well they stopped in the middle of a trainning ground. ok sauske and naruto do a little sparr I want to see how well your fighting skills are. ok well the two ninja to be wer sparring and sauske could not believe how much stronger his team mate was. ok thats enough you switch with pinky. I will deal with naruto said kakashi as he smiled under his mask and put his book away. ok what shall we do my friend ? well they jumped into a fast good strong fight the fight lasted for more than 15 minutes man there is somthing not rght . how come naruto was able to over fight me ? and now naruto and Kakashi are going at it like they are best of friends. im impressed with your fighting skills all of you even if some of us need to get better


End file.
